Una Noche Diferente
by Subaru Sakurazuka
Summary: Con una noche bastó para cambiar la vida del Omnyouji.
1. Default Chapter

Una noche diferente...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Estos grandes y maravillosos personajes son de Clamp, no me pertenecen..  
  
El fic es de SeishiroxSubaru hem..creo que es lemon oÔ...y pues...de nuevo a sufrir!XDDDU --------------------------------------  
  
Como era costumbre, pasear por las calles de Tokio, en la madrugada era lo mejor que podría hacer, tenia insomnio, y después de la muerte de su querida hermana, todas las noches reflexionaba acerca de su vida, una, y otra, y otra vez.  
  
Notó que esta noche era diferente, pues desde esa mañana no paraba de llover, las gotas como de costumbre, heladas, acariciaban su tersa piel, disfrutando del poco calor humano que este desprendía. No le tomo mucha importancia, y siguió su camino, a ningún lugar, no le importaba a donde iba a parar, solo seguir caminando hasta que su cuerpo le pidiese a gritos descanso, y pudiera definir bien sus sentimientos y pensamientos.  
  
No le importaba ni lo mas mínimo el destino de la tierra, solo le importaba derrotar al Sakurazukamori, a la "persona", si es como se le puede llamar, que asesino a su gemela, a una de las personas que mas amaba, pues este también lo amaba, pero le destrozo el corazón, de dos formas muy dolorosas...no solo el corazón, si no su alma...espíritu, todo quedo en pequeños trozos.  
  
Al recordar al Líder de los Ten no Ryu, recordó que habían pasado por un dolor similar, pero aun así diferente. Sabia que Kamui le tenia confianza y le quería, y necesitaba su apoyo, pero el no puede hacer eso, no le puede devolver los mismo sentimientos, pues su objetivo no le deja pensar en mas, que en derrotar a su cazador.  
  
Tan sumergido estaba en sus sentimientos y reflexiones que no noto que las marcas de sus manos brillaba y alguien estaba mirándolo fijamente bajo un árbol, cubriéndose un poco de las heladas gotas.  
  
-"Subaru-kun....." –Escucho una voz ya muy conocida, y de inmediato volteo  
  
-"...¿Qué quieres?..." –Pregunto sin mucho interés, mirándolo fijamente, desde la lluvia  
  
-"Si sigues mojándote, pescaras un resfriado, y eso no es bueno"  
  
-"¿¡Crees que fue bueno que hayas matado a Hokuto-chan!?"  
  
-"Creo que no...pero ella dio su vida por ti, alégrate por eso."- le dijo con una sonrisa  
  
-"¿Alegrarme? ¿Por qué? si ya no esta ella para animarme"  
  
-"Pero hay otras personas que están ahí, queriéndote, y tratando de animarte, aun que parece que les es imposible" –se acerco hasta donde estaba el.  
  
-"¿A quienes te refieres"- pregunto sin entender de quienes hablaba  
  
-"Les interesas a los Ten no Ryu...en especial a tu Líder.."- esta ultima frase lo dijo con un poco de disgusto.  
  
Subaru pudo notar ese toque de disgusto, y le pareció divertido, pues el Sakurazuka no debe de tener sentimientos, y el disgusto viene acompañado de un sentimiento...pero tal ves, en esta ves venia de más...Claro esta que el Sakurazukamori no lo admitiría que esta celoso de Kamui, pues el puede estar con Subaru, que tenia envidia, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía mejor, pues Kamui sabe bien que Subaru le pertenece a el Sakurazuka, y le alegraba presumir que su presa tenia su marca, que su jugete era solo de el, de nadie mas, pues bien lo decía su corazón y alma.  
  
-"¿Envidia....Celos?" – pregunto con una sonrisa Subaru  
  
-"¿Qué?" – Seishiro se sorprendió, pues creyó que Subaru no había captado su disgusto, pero Subaru fue inocente y es puro....pero no estúpido.  
  
-"¿No escu"— Subaru no termino la frase, pues Seishiro lo callo con un beso tierno  
  
Subaru estaba anonado, Seishiro no podía besarlo, esto no podía ser real, pues el Sakurazuka no tiene derecho a tener sentimientos....pero si el había dicho cosas con disgusto, entonces los sentimientos estaban despertando de el.  
  
-"Vamos, te enfermaras" – Dijo Seishiro, y tomo a Subaru del brazo  
  
-"¿a dónde vamos?"-(n/s: ya se, no se resistioXP)  
  
Pero Seishiro no respondió, y caminaron rápidamente, hasta llegar a un apartamento. Al entrar pudo percibir fácilmente el aroma de Seishiro que inundaba aquel lugar, observaba con calma cada centímetro del lugar, hasta que algo suave le cayo en la cabeza.  
  
-"¿hm?"- tomo lo que tenia en la cabeza, una toalla.  
  
-"hm....creo que estaría mejor un baño caliente, ¿ne Subaru-kun?" – se acerco hasta el, y le quito la gabardina fácilmente. Con lo que había dicho, y hecho, Subaru se sonrojo completamente.  
  
-"Vamos, te gustara" –le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Subaru se sentía como hace 9 años, como cuando Hokuto-chan aun vivía, como cuando Seishiro-san aun era aquel amable veterinario al que amaba.  
  
Seishiro camino hacia el baño, abriendo las llaves para que el agua saliera, y un Subaru pensativo lo veía desde el pasillo  
  
-"¿Pasa algo, Subaru-kun?" –  
  
-"¿Es una ilusión? ¿Un juego?"- pregunto, ahora dudando.  
  
-"Ja, no Subaru-kun, esta ves, te daré una noche diferente, esta ves, te prometo que no existirá ningún cazador, ni presa, ningún Sakurazuka ni un Sumeragi...solo existirá dos personas que se aman" –dijo haciendo un remarco en la ultima frase  
  
Subaru se sorprendió..¿Dos personas que se aman?  
  
-"Lo prometiste!!! Dijiste que no era un juego!!" – dijo en forma enojada  
  
-"y no lo es...¿Piensas que no te amo?"-  
  
-"Tu no tienes sentimientos! Eso lo se muy bien, me lo has dicho, y lo he comprobado!"  
  
-"No me conoces tan bien como creía, Subaru-kun. Veras que esta noche te será muy diferente, que comprobaras que tengo sentimientos."  
  
Tomo a Subaru del brazo y lo guió hasta el baño, pero este forcejeaba por safarse, no quería que fuera un juego mas.  
  
-"Vamos Subaru-kun, no te resistas...."  
  
El agua ya estaba al tope, y había cerrado las llaves, lentamente empezó a desvestir a Subaru, claro que el no se iba a estar quieto, así que lo beso, un beso muy apasionado como para venir de alguien que no tiene sentimientos. Subaru no se quedo atrás, e igual le desvistió, y le correspondió al beso que como es normal, tenia que acabar.  
  
Claro estaba, que el trabajo de desvestir al otro, no era suficiente, tenia que haber caricias, roces. Los gemidos de Subaru no se hicieron esperar, para Seishiro era música, y lentamente los dos se sumergieron en la cálida agua. Al contacto del agua Subaru se estremeció.  
  
-"¿No esta bien el agua, Subaru-kun?" –Pregunto con curiosidad  
  
-"no....si esta bien" –respondió mirando hacia otro lugar que no fuera Seishiro, pues estaba totalmente sonrojado  
  
-"Te ves tan kawaii cuando estas sonrojas" – y amplio su sonrisa  
  
Los dos estaban sentados en la bañera, y Seishiro a las espaldas de Subaru. Sitio unos fuertes brazos alrededor de el, envolviéndolo en un cariñoso abrazo. Subaru se sentía mas seguro en ese abrazo, y al minuto, percibió una cálida respiración en su oreja, y volvió a estremecerse.  
  
-"Tranquilo Subaru-kun...tranquilo" – dijo con una suave y melosa voz.  
  
Subaru se recargo en el pecho de este, y cerro sus ojos, tratando de no pensar en nada más que no fuera que al menos hoy no sufriría...o al menos eso pensó, por que sufriría pero de una manera diferente.  
  
Seishiro pasaba sus manos por los brazos de Subaru, acariciando, masajeando, y su cabeza reposaba en el cuello de su koi, para luego morder, lamer y besar. De nuevo los gemidos aparecieron, no sabia que Subaru era tan sensible y gimiera con tan poca cosa.  
  
-"¿Por qué no pasamos a la cama?"- pregunto Subaru con sus ojos cerrados.  
  
Esta pregunta sorprendió a Seishiro, pues no creyó que Subaru fuera tan directo, tanto tiempo a pasado, que al parecer ya no lo conoce tan bien como antes. Pero Seishiro no tardo, con una sonrisa, tomo a Subaru y fueron directo a la cama.  
  
-"Que directo Subaru-kun.." –  
  
Beso, acaricio con los labios, lamió y mordió su cuello, era tan exquisito, que de un segundo a otro, quería mas, necesitaba mas. Subaru con una mano tomo la cara de Seishiro y la acerco hacia el, y lo beso. Lo amaba tanto...y sufría tanto...  
  
Seishiro condujo sus labios al pecho de esté que aun seguía mojado, beso cada espacio con sensualidad, y la excitación de Subaru creía cada vez mas, con cada roce, caricia de sus manos, que exploraban su cuerpo. Los labios se posaron en los pezones de este, y empezó lamer y a morder delicadamente, para después morderlos y al final lamer queriendo borrar o al menos apaciguar el dolor de estos. Subaru acaricio la cabeza de Seishiro, y enredo sus dedos en el pelo sedoso de esté, quería que siguiese, quería sentir más. Seishiro continuó con la misma acción por largo tiempo, Subaru encajo sus uñas en la espalda del Sakurazuka, era la primera ves que le pasaba algo así, y se sentía abrumado, con tantas sensaciones.  
  
-"¿te gusta Subaru-kun?" – pregunto cesando y volteándolo a ver.  
  
-"aahh....s-si.." –  
  
Pego sus labios con los de Subaru, y su mano acaricio la longitud de su sexo, al instante Subaru abrió su boca para soltar un gemido, y el Sakurazuka no desaprovecho esa oportunidad para meter su lengua, y explorar esa cálida y húmeda cavidad. Sin dejar de jugar con su lengua, siguió acariciando el sexo de Subaru.  
  
Como cualquier beso, termino. Seishiro bajo hasta la altura del sexo de Subaru, y empezó a masturbarlo, Subaru ya no gemía, ahora jadeaba, quería mas, y tenia que darle mas. Seishiro lamió su longitud, y le regalaba besos. Con sus manos en la cabeza de Seishiro, trato de empujarlo, pero Seishiro se negó a "tragárselo" de un jalón. -"Ten paciencia mi querido Subaru-kun..." –  
  
Subaru dio un gemido de desaprobación, a esto, Seishiro sonrió. Para que viera, que esta noche no seria el mismo Seishiro que le negaba la felicidad, se lo metió por completo a la boca, y con su lengua acariciaba. Subaru no puedo omitir un grito de sorpresa y de excitación. Succiono y mordió la punta de esté, obteniendo otro jadeo de Subaru. Sabia que no duraría demasiado, así que disminuyo su velocidad, y volvió a aumentarla, así siguió, cambiando la velocidad, hasta que Subaru exploto en su boca.  
  
Seishiro sonrió, y tomo cada gota, saboreando su sabor agridulce, aun que fácilmente se encontraba mas dulce, que "agrio".  
  
-"¿Quieres probar?"- y sin esperar respuesta, lo beso, haciendo que probara su propio sabor.  
  
Después del beso, esté se levanto dejando a un Subaru confundido, y al regresar, Subaru escucho como abría un frasco, y un aroma agradable salía de esté. Seishiro volvió a su posición original, arriba de el, y introdujo lentamente un dedo, acariciando delicadamente, cuando Subaru empezó a disfrutar, metió el segundo, y al poco rato, el tercero. Masajeo y movió sus dedos, delicadamente, demostrando que no quería lastimarlo una ves mas.  
  
Retiro sus dedos y los remplazó por su sexo, entro lentamente, dejando que Subaru se acostumbrara. Subaru demostró que ya estaba listo, pues empezó a marcar un rito, y Seishiro lo siguió. Con una mano agarraba el hombro de Subaru, y con la otra le volvía a masturbar. Subaru se aferraba fuertemente de las sabanas, jadiando. Las envestidas demostraban sentimientos que Subaru nunca había sentido, y menos de Seishiro que de dirigían hacia el, sentimientos que le gustaban y se sentía muy cómodo.  
  
Como quisiera que esto durara para siempre, y pudiera cambiar su destino, pero para ellos era imposible, pues esté ya estaba escrito. Pero tal ves no era del todo imposible, podría hacer pequeñas cosas, que harían un gran cambio en su destino. Tal ves, si se unían como ahora lo hacían, tal ves no tendrían que pelear, ni destruirse uno al otro, tal ves así no existiría el cazador, ni la presa...  
  
Los pensamientos empezaron a nublarse, estaban al tope, y el orgasmo alcanzo primero a Subaru, que se derramo enzima de ellos, y en las sabanas gritando el nombre de su koi, mientras Seishiro se derramaba dentro de Subaru, y en un suspiro muy quedo dejo salir el nombre de Subaru, que ahora marcando su cuerpo, como ya lo tenia con su corazón y alma.  
  
Seishiro se acostó sobre Subaru, aun dentro de el. Esperaron hasta que las respiraciones volvieran a su normalidad, y después salió dentro de el. Seishiro tomo las sabanas, y cubrió a Subaru con ella, igual también tapándose y estas inmediatamente se pegaron a sus cuerpos. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana, que hacia que sus cuerpos brillaran, causa de las gotas de sudor.  
  
-"Seishiro-san..." -  
  
-"Dime, Subaru-kun" -  
  
-"¿Me amas?" – la pregunta de Subaru sorprendio a Seishiro, que segundos después sonrio. -  
  
-"Claro Subaru-kun...." -  
  
-"Dilo...dime que me amas..." -  
  
-"¿me amas tu?" -  
  
-"No necesitas hacer esa pregunta...tu lo sabes" -  
  
-"Yo también quiero escucharlo" - -"Te amo" -  
  
-"Aishiteru Subaru-kun..." –  
  
Y con esa frase, los dos se quedaron dormidos, tranquilamente, lo que quedaba de la noche. Seishiro abrazando a Subaru, mientras esté reposaba su cabeza en su pecho.  
  
Owari   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Hola!!! Bueno, este fue mi fic, de esta grandiosa pareja!! ¬ Lo empecé el 9 de Julio del 2004 y lo termine ese mismo día, gracias a que Duo-chan solo me presionaba.. (trabajo bajo presión kyaa!!!UUU) Bueno, pero de todas formas se lo debo, por que si no, lo hubiera acabado como el año que vieneXDD Me pidieron que hiciera sufrir a Kamui, pero no lo hice, se me olvidoUU total, espero review, golpes y de más! Aun que con Duo-chan tengoU Cualquier cosa, a , saludos!!! Ja ne!! 


	2. Todo cambia

Weno, pues aquí le pongo un segundo eppy...se que no será weno pero pus...que mas daXDU Aun que tal ves las cosas cambien aquí 

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Clamp

--------------------------------------

El sol abrazaba la piel blanca del joven Omnyouji que seguía dormido en los brazos de su amado, aun que el no lo sabia. Abrió lentamente los ojos, no recordaba nada, pero el dolor que sintió en ese instante de su cuerpo, le hizo recordar lo que había pasado. Sonrojado giro su vista hacia arriba, su ojo contemplaba a su amado Sakurazuka, aun dormido.

"Cuando duermes, pareces como si fueras una persona normal...no un asesino" Pensó el Sumeragi, con una pequeña sonrisa. Recordó lo que le había dicho Seishiro 'Ai shiteru Subaru', tal ves lo que dijo fue por el momento, y nada mas. Se incorporo, se sentó en el borde de la cama y miro fijamente la ventana, aun perdido en los recuerdos.

Tantas cosas habian pasado desde la muerte de su querida hermana. Sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura, miro anonado los brazos, y sintió un calido aliento en su cuello.

-"Buenos días, Subaru-kun"- saludo el Omnyouji oscuro

-"...Buenos días.."-respondió frio Subaru

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- preguntó

Antes de que Subaru pudiera contestar, afuera del departamento se escuchaban unos gritos chillones. A los dos se les hacia bastante conocido ese tipo de vos, y mas por el tono de alto que usaba. Inmediatamente los dos recordaron a una persona, pero era imposible, estaba muerta. Los muertos no regresan a la vida.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, y una chica blanca, ojos verde esmeralda, pelo igual que el de Subaru pero no como este Subaru, si no el de hace 9 años. Los dos quedaron hechos piedra, no podían creer quien estaba ahí. Su cuerpo no era de fantasma, se veía como un cuerpo de carne y hueso.

-"H...Ho..Hokuto-chan.."-Tartamudeo Subaru, aun sorprendido.

Hokuto Sumeragi. Como dicen por ahí, nada es imposible y al parecer era cierto. Hokuto estaba ahí, frente a ellos, con una gran sonrisa. Pero eso no podía pasar, un alma que queda en el Sakura no puede escapar. Entonces ¿Cómo ella esta ahí enfrente de Subaru y Seishiro?

-"¿Qué no se alegran de verme? Tarde mucho en conseguir la dirección de Sei-chan, va había ido al departamento de Subaru, pero me di cuenta que no había dormido ahí, así que era obvio que estaba con Sei-chan!!!o" – Decía Hokuto alegremente

-"¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿Qué no estas en el Sakura?"- pregunto Seishiro

-"Ay Sei-chan, que amable eres en saludar¬¬"-

-"Hm..buenos días Hokuto ¬¬UU"-

-"Bien! Así esta mejor!!!o . Pues he vuelto!! ¿No lo ven?"

-"Hem...si, pero ¿cómo? – ahora pregunto Subaru

-"¿Por qué no mejor se visten y hablamos mientras les hago el desayuno?"

Al instante las mejillas de Subaru consiguieron un fuerte sonrojo, y se tapo con las sabanas. Seishiro miro a Subaru y solo rió.

-"Bueno, los espero afuera, haré algo rico para desayunar, no se tarden!!! No quiero volver y encontrarlos de nuevo en la cama, que eso se deja para la noche!o" – con esto salió de la habitación acompañada de una gran risa.

-"¿Tu hiciste esto?" – Pregunto Subaru, aun incrédulo.

-"No, creí que habías sido tu..." – respondió –"Será mejor que nos vistamos, y ver que esta pasando"

-"Si.."-

Después de unos momentos, salió de la habitación Subaru sonrojado, y detrás de el le seguía Seishiro, con una gran sonrisa, y tomándolo de la cintura.

-"Hm..¿qué le hiciste Sei-chan? Subaru no se sonroja por la nada" – Pregunto Hokuto curiosa.

-"Nada, solo le decía lo bello que era, y mas cuando se encontraba desnudo. ¿Sabes que tiene un hermoso cuerpo? Lo utiliza muy bien en la cama.."-

-"Seishiro-san!!!!"- Subaru lo interrumpió, gritándole con su cara completamente roja.

De nuevo. De nuevo parecía Seishiro como hace 9 años, y ahora más por que Hokuto estaba con ellos. ¿Pero como? ¿Era realidad esto, o solo un sueño?

-"Jajajajaja, claro Sei-chan! Si tiene un cuerpo igual de hermoso que el mio!!!!"-Decia con carcajadas Hokuto

-"ooUUU" – Subaru de nuevo anonado... –"o UU"- y rojo...

-"Bien, ¿y que hay de desayunar, Hokuto?" – Pregunto Seishiro, sentándose en el pequeño comedor.

-"Pues hice variedad, espero que les guste, por que he practicado mucho!!!¬¬" – Dijo mirándolos fijamente.

-"De seguro sabrá muy bien!! Oye, y dinos, ¿Cómo es que estas viva? –pregunto Seishiro

-"Hmm...Pues se los dire después, es un secreto, además todo desde ahora cambiara! Un cambio muy radical...je"- decía mientras ponía la comida en la mesa

-"¿A que te refieres con un cambio muy radical?"- Subaru no entendía muy bien. Al parecer estaba volviéndose el Subaru de hace años.

-"Bueno, pues ya verán los cambios. Por mientras comamos."-Dijo sentándose lista para comer.

-"Si...gracias por la comida"- Agradeció Subaru

-"Gracias por la comida"- Agradecieron también Hokuto y Seishiro.

Mientras comía Subaru, pensaba como había vuelto Hokuto. Era igual a cuando la asesinaron, solo que un poco mas alta. "También dio su estiron" pensó Subaru para si mismo, dando también una pequeña risa.

Hokuto estaba feliz comiendo, le agradaba volver con su hermano, y con Sei-chan. Esta ves iba a aprovechar su estancia, sea mucha o poca, la iba a disfrutar. También cambiaria unas cuantas cosas para que estuviera como antes de bien, o incluso mejorarlo.

Mientras Seishiro, seguía con su sonrisa, pero esta ves no era tan fría. Tal ves cambiaria...Tal ves no. Aun que a Subaru le encantaría que el fuera una persona que le amara, y no una mascara. Pero...también se había acostumbrado a lo frió de esté, tal ves no le vendría mal un poco de esa frialdad.

--------------------------------------

Weno, fin de este eppy oo. Pues verán volvió Hokuto-chan!!!!o Al principio no iba a continuar, pero me dieron ganas ahoraXDU. No se si les guste...es que también me dieron ánimos, por que unas me dijeron que le continuara TT me hacen muy feliz! Y weno... pues como dice Hokuto-chan, las cosas cambiaran. Aun que también me gustaria que ustedes me dijeran que cambios les gustaria, sugerencias!! Y pues..también me dieron ganas de escribir un fic de UA de X/1999 pero no se, es que también a veces la seccion de X esta muy muertita xX como mi querida Hokuto-chan oÔUUU WenoXD eetto...ah! Muchas gracias por los reviews!! De verdad!!!!

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

Arantxy X, Leticia, Sigel, Ichia(¬¬..ya me las pagaras...), Soley de Lioncourt, y a Fujisaki Yami(mil gracias por leerlo!!TT y me alegro por lo de la película! Es buenísima!!!o te lo dice una amante de vampiros y del yaoiXDU)!!!


	3. Confusión

Otro eppy...se ve que no tengo nada que hacer xDU no, si tengo, pero me aburro, además la lluvia y lo fresco del viento me inspiran mucho!

Disclaimer: Me cae mal hacer esto en cada fic, pero no me queda de otra (..U). Todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son de Clamp, si me perteneciera habría yaoi y Hokuto no habría muerto...creo que ahí ya lo arruine (XDU).

Al acabar de desayunar, Hokuto se levanto de inmediato, y se llevo los platos a la cocina.

-"Llega la temporada de frió, espero que se abriguen bien, no quiero enfermos!" – dijo Hokuto con un tono de enojo falso.

-"¿Desde que horas estas aquí?"- pregunto Seishiro, ayudando con los platos

-"Hmm...desde hace rato...¿por qué?" -

-"¿Cuánto es 'hace rato'?"- Era de seguro que ese 'hace rato' eran horas largas, no esta mañana

-"Pues...ayero" – Ding Ding Ding!!! Seishiro acerto!!

-"¿¡Desde ayer!?"- pregunto Subaru algo exaltado. ¿Entonces había escuchado y visto todo?

-"Hm..pues...si , pero de verdad que no vi nada!!! Solo escuche unas cosillas....pero era por que Subaru es muy escandaloso en la cama!!!!" - De nuevo, Hokuto poniendo en 'ridículo' o sonrojando a Subaru.

-"Hokuto-chan!!! Eso no es cierto!!!" – Subaru rojo...muy rojo (xD)

-"Hm...pues si me lo preguntan a mi, es verdad, hermosos gemidos y jadeos salían de mi lindo Subaru-kun, pero eran excitantes " - decía Seishiro muy sonriente

¿Qué? Ahora salen con que Subaru era muy escandaloso!! Y ¿Qué significa eso de "**mi **lindo Subaru-kun"? Muchas cosas que pensar, y antes de que Hokuto le avergüence mas, se levanto sin decir nada, y se decidía a salir.

-"¿a dónde vas Subaru-kun?" – pregunto Seishiro

-"Saldré por un momento..." –

-"No tardes, que parece que el clima se pondrá mal" – advirtió Hokuto

-"si..." – y con esa respuesta cortante, salió del departamento.

-"Hmm....parece que esta confundido, ¿no lo crees, Sei-chan?" –

-"Si, y mas por que estas aquí, ¿ahora ya me puedes decir como regresaste?" –

-"Lo sabia! Tu no querías que regresara, ¿verdad? Sei-chan, eres malo! " –

-"No es eso, pero regresas de la muerte....explica ¿cómo esta eso?" –

-"Eetto...pues como te lo imaginas! XP" –

-"hm.."-

Subaru caminaba con paso lento pero firme, de nuevo, como ya era de costumbre perdido en sus pensamientos. No entendía como Hokuto-chan había regresado de la muerte, como Seishiro estaba con el, como le decía que 'le amaba', y como se pudo haber acostado con el.

El viento era fresco, y anunciaba una tormenta, en poco tiempo, pequeñas gotas cortantes caían del cielo gris. Las nubes cubrían totalmente el cielo celeste, que seguramente un gran sol adornaba esté[1].

-"Subaru-san!!!"- se escucho una voz algo lejana, volteo a ver de quien era.

-"Kamui...." – se acerco a el Líder de los Ten no Ryu, despacio, dejando que la lluvia lo mojase y cortase por completo.

-"Subaru-san, ten cuidado, las gotas cortan..."- dijo preocupado el chico, tomándole del brazo y llevándole a un refugio.

-"lo se...¿qué haces aquí?"- pregunto Subaru

-"salí a pasear un poco, me siento algo extraño..."- respondió

-"¿a que te refieres con extraño?"-

-"no se...además creo que todos se están comportando raro...incluyéndote a ti"-

-"¿por qué incluyéndome a mi?"

-"No lo se... ¿has visto al Sakurazukamori?"

-"..."- Subaru quedo mudo al instante

-"eso significa que si, supongo... ¿te ha lastimado?"- pregunto preocupado

-"...¿Crees que lo lastimaría? ¿Crees que lastimaría a mi koibito?"- se escucho una voz a lo lejos, ya muy reconocida para el Sumeragi.

Al instante los dos voltearon, viendo la silueta del Sakurazukamori no muy lejos de ellos. Vestido de negro, como siempre, usando sus gafas, y un cigarro en su mano derecha. Al ver esto Kamui se estremeció un poco, y se puso enfrente de Subaru, como queriéndolo proteger.

-"¿Hm?...¿qué pasa, Kamui? Sabes bien que Subaru me pertenece, ¿por qué lo tratas de proteger?" –pregunto Seishiro con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-"El no es tuyo! No es un objeto que puede pertenecer a quien sea"- contesto Kamui con desprecio en su mirada

-"¿Qué el no es mío? Si miras sus manos, veras mis marcas, si observas con detenimiento su alma, también veras que es mía. Y no, no es un objeto...¿Alguna ves dije que lo era?" – de nuevo, sonriente.

-"No, su alma no es tuya! Si lo has dicho! Lo se, no vengas con que no es un objeto para ti."

-"¿Tu como sabes si fue o no un objeto para mi?" – ahora la pelea era entre el Líder de los Ten no Ryu y solo un dragón de los Chi no Ryu.

-"He visto los recuerdo de Subaru-san, el me los mostró...muy dolorosos por tu culpa! Tu le destrozaste su vida, su mundo!!"- Kamui parecía muy enojado

Seishiro camino en dirección hacia Kamui, y lo miro detenidamente.

-"Seishiro, déjalo en paz..." –escucho Kamui detrás de el

-"Calma, Subaru-kun, que no le haré nada" – y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa. Al ver eso, Kamui se sorprendió ¿Acaso Seishiro en verdad tomaba en cuenta a Subaru? –"Dime, Kamui..¿tu que sabes de nuestra relación? ¿Tu que sabes del pasado? No sabes nada, no tienes ni idea de lo que a pasado, ni de la relación que llevamos, ¿Por qué juzgas sin motivos?[2]"-

-"Se que trataste de matarlo, que su hermana dio la vida por el, que tu la asesinaste, y con eso me basta y me sobra. No dejare que le hagas mas daño!"

-"Kamui...una cosa, es que su sufrimiento sea 'parecido' y otro que quieras que Subaru-kun sea tuyo, pero es claro que no lo será..."- con el ultimo comentario, Kamui se sonrojo violentamente

-"No...no me importa lo que digas!"- y con eso, la tierra empezó a temblar. Kamui desprendía energía de su cuerpo, y formo una esfera algo grande en sus manos, preparándose para atacar.

Lanzo la esfera, que obviamente, el Sakurazukamori evadió, dando un salto, y aterrizando en una azotea.

-"Por favor, Kamui....¿a quien tratas de matar? Hasta la chica del perro te supera!" – dijo Seishiro provocando a Kamui, a atacarle con mas fuerza.

-"¡¡¡¡Cállate!!!!" – y de nuevo, ataco, pero esta ves, con mas esferas.

Y de nuevo, Seishiro las evadió con gran facilidad.

-"No me puedes matar Kamui..."

-"¿Quién si? ¿Quién lo dice?"

-"Solo Subaru-kun puede, yo lo digo, su hermana lo dijo...¿necesitas mas?"- Al terminar la frase, unos cuervos negros atacaron a Kamui

-"Detente Seishiro!! No le hagas daño!" – De un salto, Subaru se encontraba cerca de Seishiro

-"¿Por qué?" – una simple pregunta...

-"..."- difícil de contestar.

-"¿Por qué Subaru-kun?...creo que no escuche..."- de nuevo pregunto lo mismo

-"...por que..es muy joven.."

-"¿Para que?"

-"Para morir, si tu le hieres, puede morir, no tendrás compasión, te conozco, y se que no pararas hasta matarlo, por eso." –contesto, mirando fijamente los ojos de Seishiro, uno plateado y otro dorado.

Después de ese comentario, todo quedo en silencio. Kamui observaba las dos siluetas de los que deberían de ser enemigos. Seishiro retiro su vista de la de Subaru, y bajo de la azotea, camino lentamente por las calles. Lo que había dicho Subaru era cierto, y no mataría a Kamui, pues eso le pertenecía al Kamui de los Chi no Ryu, no a el. Antes de que Kamui le retara de nuevo, Subaru bajo también, y unas pisadas rápidas y resonantes opacaron el silencio.

-"Sei-chaaaann!!!! o" – Hokuto corría con energéticamente hacia Seishiro, con los brazos abiertos. Dándole un gran abrazo, que al principio dejo a Seishiro anonado, pero después le correspondió el abrazo, acompañándole con una sonrisa.

Kamui se asombro aun mas. La chica se parecía mucho a Subaru, solo que esta mostraba una gran sonrisa, y unos ojos brillantes. Le había llamado 'Sei-chan' a un asesino. Y aun mas...cuando le abrazo, el asesino le regreso el efusivo abrazo y le regalo una sonrisa. ¿Acaso el Sakurazukamori había cambiado?

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan callado? ¿Ya encontraste a Subby-chan? – pregunto con una velocidad demasiado rápida, y energía, que hasta parecía que no hablaba ese idioma y en ves de preguntas decía chistes.[3]

-"Subaru esta ahí"- dijo apuntando en donde se encontraba –"Debes de traerlo de vuelta, si no se enfermara"

Al decir esto, Subaru se percato que aun seguía lloviendo, lo había olvidado, al ver esa pequeña 'pelea' que Seishiro tuvo contra Kamui.

-"Subby-chan!!! ¿Qué no oiste lo que dije en la mañana? No me haces caso!!! No respetas a tu hermana mayor!!! TT" – Ah...entonces esa chica era hermana de Subaru...¿pero que no habi muerto?

-"Hokuto-chan, volvere mas tarde, vete con Seishiro, necesito platicar con Kamui" – contesto en tono serio

-"¿Quién es kamui?"- pregunto curiosa

-"El Líder de los Ten no Ryu"- contesto Seishiro

-"Ah! El es el que debe proteger Tokio o ¿no se que?"- decia en modo comico

-"No creo que debas burlarte de el Hokuto-chan, si no se enojara Subaru-kun" –

-"¿Estas celoso Sei-chan? OO – pregunto incrédula Hokuto

-"Pues claro! Teniéndome a mi, no se por que va con ese chiflado!¬¬" – comento en enojo falso, y comico, claro siguiéndole la corriente a Hokuto-chan

-"Ja ja ja ja, no te precupes Sei-chan, vamos a tomarnos un café y así te platicare de mi plan, para que Subaru regrese contigo! o Ah! Pero claro! Tu pagas, ¿eh?¬¬" –

-"Claro cuñadita..." – y ese fue el ultimo comentario que escucharon de ellos.[Subaru- ooUUUU]

-"¿Qué es lo que esta pasando, Subaru?" – Antes de que Subaru pudiera contestar, una bola de fuego los atacó.

Hola!!! Na no da!X3 Weno, pos..tengo tarea, y ando acá haciendo el fic!XD pero es que me aburre, y es mucha! TT y me quita inspiración!¬¬ Además ando viendo si publico otros fics que andan por ahí regados en mi compuU

Weno, lo último se salió de control, llego Hokuto-chan con sus bromas!XDU y hasta el estado de Seishiro cambio!w Pero weno..ahora alguien los ataca! Ya me esta aburriendo mi historia.-.U es mas fea que nadaXDU además se que no hay fans tan wenas que lean porquerías tan feas como esta.-.UUUU

[1]- Creo que no debí de haber escrito 'gran sol' o no se que basura escribí.-.U ya no recuerdo!XDU weno, el caso es que el sol no queda en el gran y oscuro Japón de X, weno, no en ese día. No me agrada el sol..soe alérgica a el! XDUUU

[2]- Bien, es que la ultima pregunta el de "Juzgar sin saber motivos" me ha paso bastante, es decir, me juzgan sin saber mis motivos, y no me agrada para nada eso, me disgusta, ¿por qué no mejor preguntan antes de juzgar a los demás? Por eso, por favor, antes de juzgar a alguien o algo, averigüen sus motivos.

[3]- Jo!X3 en este pedazo Hokuto se me hizo como Shuichi cuando habla demasiado rápido, [yo también hablo muy rápido, por eso tengo que repetir todo dos o tres veces pa' que me entiendan.-.U] pero también..weno, lo que quiero decir es que en ese pedazo, es una combinación de Shuichi y Hokuto. Shuichi y su velocidad de voz U y Hokuto y sus carcajadas psicópatas!XD [me encantan sus carcajadas!X3]

Me despido, gracias por leer tan fea cosa de fic! Y también pa' las que no dejan review!¬¬ ...y el mugroso de... por leer y criticarme...weno, echarme carrilla.-.U

Ja ne!!


	4. ¿Nuevos cambios?

Wahh!! Hola!! Perdón la tardanza.. pero bueno, ya me dieron mas ánimos para seguir adelante y también por una chica que no conozco muy bien que digamos hasta ahora pero me envió un mail muy lindo, al menos para mi, que me ayudo Muchas Gracias! Y pos..este fic esta dedicado a ella Gracias Liz!

-¿Traicionándonos Kamui? – era de saberse, la que atacaba era Karen

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué nos atacas?- pregunto Subaru esquivando nuevos ataques de esta.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Kamui? El lo sabe perfectamente. Kamui, ahora puedes atacarlo, no esta nadie quien le ayude.

-¿Qué? ¿Atacar a quien? – al parecer Kamui también estaba confundido

-¡Al Sumeragi! ¿a quien mas?- contesto Karen ya algo fastidiada

Tenían que irse, Karen los atacaba sin pensarlo dos veces, y sin importarle si en verdad sus ataques les alcanzaban y dañaban. Al momento que llego Arashi y Sorata ellos de marcharon.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto Arashi observando algunos lugares con fuego.

-nada...aun nada- contesto Karen volteando a verlos

-Será mejor que nos marchemos a ver a Hinoto- dijo Sorata

Y sin decir mas, los tres se fueron saltando por las azoteas hacia donde Hinoto se encontraba.

Ya algo lejos de ahí, dos personas platicaban animadamente bajo una sombrilla de una mesa, en un restaurante.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha!. ¡Hay Seishiro-san, ya extrañaba tus bromas!- comentaba Hokuto con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo también te extrañaba, Hokuto.

-¡Oye! ¿y cual es el plan? – pregunto curiosa

-¿Para que?

-¿Cómo que para que? ¿Vas a dejar que ese chico te quite a Subaru? – pregunto algo molesta...a decir verdad muy molesta. Ella había elegido a Seishiro para Subaru, no otro.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso nunca! Subaru es mío y si lo quiere otra persona tendrá que pasar por muchas pruebas, dolor y sufrimiento, y mas cosas que obviamente nadie podrá soportar.

-¿Y si pasa todo eso? ¿Dejaras que se quede con Subaru?- pregunto Hokuto sorprendida, temiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha. ¡Claro que no Hokuto-chan! ¡Ya te dije que eso nunca pasara! Subaru es mío, ya lo sabes muy bien, y aun que traten de hacer lo imposible, no podrán, además recuerda que tu me lo dejaste a mi.

-Te lo deje, pero vine por el si no lo quieres! Por que no voy a dejar que lo hagas sufrir.

-Pero Hokuto-chan, de eso se trata la vida, de sufrir todo el tiempo, y para después, tener un agradable final, uno feliz, uno dulce, viendo que todo lo malo ya paso.

Y siguieron, ahora, platicando sobre lo que harían en su plan, claro que reconquistaría a Subaru, y esta ves se lo quedaría el, no dejaría que un mocoso le pusiera las manos enzima.

Bajo una suave llovizna, caminaban dos chicos, no importando si se mojaban mas, si les daría un resfriado después, total, al final pelearían por la tierra, un resfriado no es nada a comparación de pelear con un ser amado.

-¿Qué esta pasando, Kamui?- preguntó Subaru

-No lo se, Subaru-san, yo tampoco lo se, desde que me levante esta mañana todo a estado muy raro....-respondió Kamui confundido.

-¿Entonces no sabes si los demás sellos querrán atacarnos?

-No, no lo se.....Subaru san...

-¿Que pasa?- volteo a ver a Kamui.

-¿Me...Me puedes decir que hacias con ese tipo?- pregunto nervioso y con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

-¿Te refieres a Seishiro-san?- ¿Ahora se refería a el con el "san"? ¿De nuevo volvieron sus sentimientos hacia es tipo?...Kamui tendría que hacer algo sobre eso.

-Si...a el...

-Bien...pues al parecer el también ha cambiado, estoy igual que tu, Kamui, no se lo que esta sucediendo.

-Pero...el venia contigo, es decir, estabas con el..¿no te daño?- pregunto algo preocupado

-No, no te preocupes...

-Si necesitas algo, por favor, llámame, haré lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte, de verdad

-Gracias, pero no pasara nada.

Eso esperaba Kamui, que no pasara nada entre ellos dos. El quería mucho a Fuuma, pero...pero también sentía algo por Subaru y no sabia exactamente lo que era. Aun que bien, el quería a Subaru y a Fuuma para el, y nada mas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al escuchar la voz de Subaru.

-Kamui, ve al Campus Clamp, y ahí quédate, iré a investigar, cuando tenga alguna idea de lo que esta pasando, iré a informarte.

-Pero...¿y si te pasa algo?

-Se cuidarme solo, Kamui, ahora ve al Campus.

Kamui solo afirmo, y se dirigió hacia el Campus, ahí esperaría a Subaru el tiempo que fuera necesario si así se requería.

Camino, ya llevaba tiempo así, y se estaba cansando. Por mas que buscaba a los demás dragones, ya sea del cielo o tierra no los encontraba. A los únicos que podía ir y encontrarlos era a Kamui y a Seishiro, nada mas.

Ya había ido con Hinoto, pero está, tampoco le había dicho nada, se comportaba algo rara, pudo ver en un reflejo como sonreía 'malévolamente' pero nada mas, y decidió no hacerle caso, nada de lo que le decía, pues le dijo que se cuidara, pues en el puente **Rainbow **atacarían.

Era obvio que no, Seishiro se encontraba con Hokuto, y si pasase algo, el seria el primero en enterarse. Los demás dragones seguramente estaban haciendo otras cosas, prefería no hacer caso a nada, solo por si las dudas, mando un **shiki **a vigilar a Seishiro, que al llegar, este se dio cuenta del cuervo que Subaru envió.

La lluvia volvió a caer, y decidió ir al Campus, iría ver a Kamui, a mandarlo a descansar y ya vería el que hacer después.

Seishiro y Hokuto habían pasado la tarde junto, aun que no dejaba de llover la habían pasado muy bien y a gusto. Ahora se dirigían al departamento, Seishiro ahora tenia cosas que hacer, solo llevaba a Hokuto al departamento para que no se mojara además ya estaba algo cansada.

La temperatura estaba bajando, al parecer la época estaba cambiando ahora a una fría. Salió del departamento dirigiéndose al Campus Clamp.

Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba con Seishiro y se dio cuenta que había cambiado mucho, pero a la ves, en nada. Tuvo una linda tarde, ahora esperaba pasarse un día con su querido hermanito, para hablar de viejos tiempos, pasarla bien, burlarse algo de el, pero claro, sin dañarlo, además es su hermana, no lo hace con deseos de dañar a Subby-chan.

Se cambio de ropa, la suya estaba mojada, y planeaba hacer algo rico de cenar. De seguro al llegar los dos Omnyoujis llegaran con hambre y pues ¿por qué no hacerles algo bueno, que les guste, de cenar? Hace...realmente, hacia mucho tiempo que no hacia de comer, aun que tal ves a veces le fallaba, siempre daba su mejor esfuerzo para lo que hacia, y esta no era una excepción.

Seishiro había llegado rápidamente al CC, y ahora se encontraba buscando a Kamui. Sabia perfectamente que Kamui quería acercarse mas a Subaru y que no permitiría que el que quedara con SU Subaru. No lo sabían, pero al irse con Hokuto-chan, el había hecho lo mismo que Subaru hizo momentos antes. Mando a su Shikigami para vigilar lo que pasase, aun que sabia que atacaban a Subaru, también sabia que Subaru no lo matarían ni dañarían fácilmente.

Camino despacio, buscando a ese chico, líder de los Ten no Ryo. Al fin lo encontró, en un kiosco protegiéndose de la lluvia, solo, al parecer esperando. Tiempo perfecto, lugar perfecto para el.

-Hola, Kamui..¿cómo te va?- pregunto admirando la lluvia, que hace unos instantes lo mojaba.

-¿¡Que haces aquí!?- al momento de verlo, Kamui se habia alterado.

-No te alteres, Kamui, no te dañare, solo vengo a decirte algo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo que...Subaru es mío. No te atrevas ni siquiera a intentar quitármelo.

-¡Tu no lo quieres!

-¿Y que? ¿Tu si? Por favor. Además, mira sus manos.... mira mis marcas ahí. Mira su alma, mi ser esta presente ahí. Todo de el, tiene mi marca, el me pertenece y se acabo. Trata de hacer algo, de tocarlo, de quitármelo, y te diré que el Kamui de los Chi no Ryo no tendrá el placer de matarte.

-¡No me amenaces! ¡Yo si quisiera te mataría!

-¿Y por que no lo has hecho? ¿Temes que Subaru-kun se enoje contigo? La verdad, aun que quisieras, no podrías, eres muy débil Kamui, entiéndelo, no sirves para nada. Kamui de los Dragones de la Tierra no es el que ocupa el espacio vacío, si no tu.

Kamui se quedo callado con eso. ¿y si era cierto? Tal ves tenia razón. Quería platicar con alguien, sentir la calma de alguien, pero Kotori ya había muerto. Ahora, ahora nadie tenia tranquilidad, nadie podría brindarle eso que anhelaba...bueno, tal ves Subaru, pero ahora no se podría acercar a el...espera...¿le temía al Sakurazuka?

-¿Qué te paso Kamui? ¿Ya no sabes que decir? Aun que quisieras, no se puede cambiar el pasado, y el futuro de Subaru no esta en tus manos...si no en las mías- sonrió como la persona mala que era, pero eso no le quitaba lo seductor.

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Aléjate de mi, aléjate de Subaru!- retrocedió

-Ha, ha, ha. Me tienes miedo, ¿verdad? Entiende, ¿por qué no te cabe lo que te digo en esa cabezota? A de estar mas hueca que la de esa niña rubia

-¡no metas a Kotori en esto!

-ya Kamui, ve con el Kamui de los Dragones de la Tierra, el te dará consuelo....ya lo veras. Me había dicho que te quería ver, ¿por qué no lo vas a visitar? Da un paseo por ahí...solo, y veras que lo encontraras.- y con esto se retiro, desapareciendo en una lluvia de pétalos.

Al memento llego Subaru, demasiado mojado, parecía que se había metido a una alberca con todo y ropa y salió sin secarse ni cambiarse.

-¡Subaru!- grito Kamui acercándose a el inmediatamente

-Kamui, mantente dentro del kiosco, no te mojes

-pero mira como estas tu!

-eso no importa.- ya dentro del mendigo¬¬ kiosco.-Lo siento, no pude conseguir información, no se lo que esta pasando.

-Subaru, te ves cansado, será mejor que te vayas a descansar.

-Bueno, entonces te acompañare hasta que llegues a tu habitación dentro del campus clamp.

Después de haber hablado con Kamui, sabia que lo pensaría antes de acercarse a Subaru, o si no...ya le haría algo a ese. Se dio cuenta inmediatamente que alguien le seguía, le observaba.

-¿Qué necesitas, Kamui?- se detuvo, y detrás, a unos metros de el, se encontraba Fuuma

-¿Por qué amenazaste a Kamui?

-Por que no quiero que se meta con Subaru, por eso

-¿El Sakurazuka ya tiene sentimientos?

-Eso a ti no te importa.- y siguió su camino

-Tienes razón... hablare con Kamui, no se acercara a Subaru.- dijo, siguiéndolo desde lejos.

-¿Por qué han cambiado las cosas? – después de decir eso, creo una ilusión, lo primero que pensó Fuuma era que lo atacaría, pero no se dio cuenta que en verdad, estaba encerrando a otra presa mas.

-¿te refieres a por que Karen ataco a Subaru y a Kamui?- pregunto observando como se acercaba a su presa

-Si....

-No lo se...yo tampoco lo se... al menos no estoy seguro de lo que pasa. Al parecer los dragones de la tierra y del cielo están cambiando de bando, o eso parece. Los que no han cambiado, son Kamui, Subaru, tu y yo.

-Hm...ya lo sabremos.

-¿otra presa, Seishiro?- ahora observaba sonriente como Seishiro mataba a un hombre, atravesando su pecho, y este con una expresión de terror, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Antes ese hombre había suplicado, llorado, y gritado, pero ahora...solo sentía dolor, un dolor inmenso, que causo un gran charco de sangre, el cual, se iba deshaciendo, por la lluvia que se combinaba con esta. Listo, el Sakura ya ha recibido su cena.

-Si, pero no como Subaru. Las demás son corrientes, Subaru no.

-Ya veo...entonces...-

-No te metas, te había dicho.- interrumpió Seishiro.

Después de que había dejado a Kamui dormido, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, ya que estaba

algo alterado. Siguió caminando en las calles ahora oscuras, mas mojado, pues seguía lloviendo. Una mañana que solo era fresca, termino en fuerte lluvia y viento helado. Estaba confundido y cansado, llegaría su departamento y dormiría, no cenaría como era de costumbre.

Un tono de celular se dejo escuchar en la calle que venia. Volteo inmediatamente, buscando el dueño de aquel celular, pero el sonido venia de muy cerca. No lo había notado, pero dentro de su bolsillo brillaba una luz.

Metió su mano, y tomo lo que brillaba, lo que sonaba estaba en sus manos. ¿Cómo rayos había un celular en su bolsillo? La verdad no se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba uno ahí, pues no metía las manos al fondo de sus bolsillos.

Al ver el celular, era algo pequeño. Nunca le gustaron los celulares, muy ruidosos, novedosos y raros. Seguramente los pequeños eran incómodos. Al ver la pantalla, solo decía _"contesta" _y nada mas. Se le hizo raro, y lo único que haría callar aquel celular, seria contestar.

-....-

-_¡Subaru Sumeragi! ¿¡Me puedes decir donde demonios estas!? Espero que vengas al departamento de Sei-chan, que estoy preparando una rica cena_

-Hokuto....- cuanto extrañaba su voz, cuanto extrañaba sus sermones, sus burlas... su hermana- ¿cuándo metiste este celular al bolsillo de mi gabardina? ¿Y que haces en el departamento de el?

-_¡Uh! Lo hice..creo que hoy...¡si! Hoy. ¿Ahora le dices "el"? Estoy aquí por que me trajo._

Bien, eso no era bueno. ¿La trajo a la fuerza? ¿Por qué el shiki no había regresado e informado?...era incomodo hablar por ese celular.

-¿Te llevo a la fuerza?

-_No, no te preocupes Subby-chan, todo esta bien. ¿Sabes llegar verdad?_

-si...

-_¡Ya lo sabia! De seguro te la has de pasar por acá!, ¡o al menos en las noches! ¡¡Ha, ha, ha, ha!! ¡Nos vemos! Espero que ya vengas en camino, si no ¡ya veras como te ira!_-y con eso corto la llamada.

Su rumbo cambio, ahora se dirigía al departamento de Seishiro-san y cenaría con su hermana y obviamente con el.

Wah! Gomen! Weno el caso es que no recuerdo si se escribe así el puente ese, donde acaba la historia de TB...es que la verdad me da flojera usar el cerebro.. ya saben la weba esta dominado, es bien canijaXDU

Shiki...nah....che, no se si se escribe así el cuervo de dos cabezas, color blanco, ese de Subaru...che, ya no recuerdo X ni TB!!!TT necesito ver de nuevo la serie y bajarme de nuevo los mangas de TB XDU

Bueno, muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado se los agradezco mucho! Y también a K-ari! Que ya no la he visto, le pido disculpas, pero es que estoy castigada.

_¡¡Este eppy va dedicado a Hoshiliz!!_

Ja ne!!

"_Yo solo vivo por inercia, no por mis ganas de vivir, soy un desierto, donde nada podrás destruir, por que anda queda..." S.S._


End file.
